


Death! And other silly inconveniences

by eelegy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Haseul is just trying to do her job, Something something Sooyoung is a Christmas spirit, Sooyoung is too late for work to be in the Christmas spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: Ha Sooyoung is late to work, and to make matters worse, she's being harassed by a Greenpeace volunteer. Or something?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: THE MOBIUS COLLECTION DECEMBER 2019





	Death! And other silly inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on my phone, which I never do, and half of it Christmas morning. So if it's hot garbage, forgive me ;-;

"Ma'am? E-Excuse me ma'am?"  
Sooyoung brushed past the tiny woman with the clipboard. She didn't have time to sign a petition this morning. She was late at it was, and for the biggest proposal meeting of her life.

"Miss! Please!"

Jesus. Was this woman following her? Sooyoung picked up her pace, almost jogging down the subway stairs, hoping to lose her in the crowd of people. Did she look like an easy mark? Was her makeup somehow sympathetic-looking? Miss Green Peace was persistent, and as much as Sooyoung liked whales, she didn't have time to save them today.

Sooyoung glanced back at the subway entrance and sighed in relief. No sign of the woman. She reached for her wallet to retrieve her transit card, and whipped her head down to look at the spot her bad should have been if she had picked it up this morning. Sooyoung swore she had taken it from its spot at the second chair at her breakfast table. Her eye catches on her outfit too. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday? Huh. Sooyoung knew for a fact she had changed into her pajamas last night and into fresh clothes in the morning. Her night time routine was meticulous. Her mother had instilled it in her--the best way to set ones self up for a good day is to have a good night the night before. Was she really so messed up about the proposal that she had forgotten to change clothing?

She was so distracted by the thought that she was shoved into...and through?! the subway gate. How rude! More concerningly, Sooyoung was sure she had seen the metal bar pass through her waist. She felt her stomach cautiously and was relieved to find it was as solid as ever. And since she was through anyway, she shoved her way onto the train, albeit a little rudely. No one seemed to care about the elbows to their faces or her wedging herself into the tiny gap left between a group of school kids and a very tall older man. Sooyoung was a little confused when no one spared her a glance when she almost punched a baby in the face to secure her spot, but no matter. She was late as it was, and this proposal was going to give her everything she'd ever wanted.

When she got off at her station, she was stopped by a hand to her chest.

"Ma'am please!"

Sooyoung brushed her off and picked up the pace, starting to get seriously spooked. This woman was crazy, catching a metro just to harass her. She'd have to rethink the money she was giving whatever charity this woman worked for. She glanced behind her just to see the woman pushing through the crowd behind her. "Jesus! Leave me alone! I don't want to donate to your cause!" Sooyoung pushed into her building and rushed to the elevator, mashing the up button, then mashing it with more desperation as the woman followed her in.

The woman was tiny, hardly anyone to be intimidated by normally, with her oversize black sweater that she was practically swimming in and flair bottom mustard yellow pants. Jesus, this woman did not know how to dress.

Sooyoung stepped into the elevator and desperately pressed the door close button, but she was just slow enough that the tiny woman slipped in at the last moment, triggering the doors to open and two more people slip in behind her. Sooyoung greeted them, but they didn't pay her any mind. They get off within the first five floors and when it was just the two of them again, Sooyoung whipped around to face the woman and pressed an angry finger into her chest. “You! Stop following me! I don’t know who you think you are or what charity you work for but it is absolutely not funny to harass someone like this! It’s the holidays and giving season, so I’m sure someone will sign your petition, but I will not! I’m late as it is and you-“

Sooyoung was interrupted by the woman’s shy stuttering. “H-Ha Sooyoung. U-Um. You. You're dead. You died last night in your sleep. Peacefully. Sudden Cardiac Death. Happened in your sleep. I'm just. I'm just here to pick you up."

Sooyoung blinked at her, giving her a once-over before laughing loudly and admittedly pretty rudely in the woman's face, who, to her credit, didn't startle. “Dead? And how do you know my name? Is this some kind of sick prank? Did Jinsoul sic you on me?”

The woman ran her hand through her hair, a sleek bob that might be the only part of the woman’s look that was working for her. Sooyoung thought it was a shame such a pretty woman never learned how to style herself. The woman pulled the ID badge off her waist and showed it to Sooyoung. It was official-looking, Sooyoung would give her that. And now Sooyoung had a name to call the woman. Jo Haseul, Junior Reaper, Busan chapter, Ministry of the Afterlife. It felt very much like something out of Harry Potter. Very silly, so much so that Sooyoung felt some of her anger dissipate. She checked her watch and realized with a start that being chased by this woman sped her up so now she was early. The elevator dinged and she stepped off, shooting Jo Haseul a warning look to stay on, which Haseul, of course, did not do.

Sooyoung decided the best she could do was ignore her, so she dropped her stuff at her desk and went to the break room to fill her mug with some much-needed coffee. She was just about to put the pod in when two communications department people strolled in, ones Sooyoung knew as viscous gossips. 

"Did you hear that they found Ha Sooyoung dead this weekend?"

"What? That hotshot in sales? I thought she was supposed to be unstoppable."

"Well, death will stop anyone. Anyway, her housekeeper found her dead Saturday. Tried to wake her up to clean."

"Oh shit. That's gotta be scary."

Sooyoung drowned out the rest of their conversation, her head buzzing with confusion. She was right here! And yet they had paid her no mind when they had started talking about her. And now that Sooyoung thinks about it, no one had seemed to notice her on the subway or on the elevator. And she had very little recollection of the weekend, just her calling after the confusingly distraught housekeeper as she left without taking her check. Oh shit. Sooyoung had to admit that she might be-

Jo Haseul was leaning against the counter scribbling something on her clipboard when Sooyoung caught her eye. Haseul looked up at her, then over to the two gossips. "A-Are you ready to go? I will explain everything when we get to my office."

Sooyoung wordless nodded.


End file.
